Love is a fallacy
by Shocking Pinx
Summary: Be warned: this fic has no alien phenomena whatsoever. Wanda, Ian, Mel and Jared are ordinary high school friends here. Please give it a chance? Thanks. Love y'all!
1. First Encounter

_A/N: I would like to dedicate this fic to Jax! Love ya!_

_Jax: Make an account already will ya?_

_Note: I changed Wanda's personality a lil bit…_

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. _

_~SOB~_

oOo

**Chapter 1: First Encounter**

Wanda's POV

The first day of school always sucks.

It especially sucks if you would go to said school with your bff AND her boyfriend whom you've been pining for like FOREVER.

Yeah. Melanie Stryder has finally hooked up with Jared Howe.

In case you were wondering, Jared Howe is like the heartthrob of our school, Ellenwood Academy. And why wouldn't he be? I mean with his good looks, guitar skills, Most Valuable Player and a straight A student, every girl has probably dreamt of going out with him.

Including me.

Oh yeah –and Mel.

Who got really lucky when she bumped into him one time in the corridor and ended up throwing ketchup on his shirt.

You wouldn't want to cross Melanie Stryder. But Jared acted really bitchy to her at that time so she got pissed off too.

You can just imagine the scene they made!

After that incident, Jared has become _really_ sweet to Mel.

And, okay, I was a bit irritated.

I mean, I was infatuated with the guy too so sue me!

I say _too_ because Mel has confessed to me that she liked Jared since 1st grade.

And she also told me that since that encounter, she's liked him even MORE.

To tell you the truth, I felt a little betrayed. But I just slapped myself mentally because Melanie didn't do anything wrong, and besides, I don't want Mel and I to end up like those girls who ended their friendship just because of a guy!

That will never happen EVER!

So yeah.

I just have to ACCEPT the truth: Jared belongs to Melanie and he will never EVER be MINE.

End of story.

"Wanda, honey, what do you want for breakfast?"

Gee. Nice of mom to interrupt my wonderful conversation with myself.

"Er, pancakes would do Mom"

I absolutely ADORE pancakes!

"Again? Well, okay if that's what you want. Do you want chocolate or strawberry syrup dear?"

I opened the door to reveal my mom wearing a strawberry printed apron and a tired expression.

My mother is a single parent. She got divorced with my dad only two years ago and I have to say that it has been hard without him. Sure, he makes monthly visits but… It's not enough.

And my mother has been a workaholic since that divorce. I got the feeling that it really hurt mom but… Dad… has got another woman and she had no choice but to get a divorce.

I wish my mom would just find the right guy for her and move on with her life.

"Well dear?" she asked me bringing me back to my senses.

"Huh? Oh, chocolate would be nice"

She nodded and ruffled my hair. "It'll be ready in about five minutes."

I hugged her and said, "Thanks mom."

She patted my back and whispered, "Honey, are you alright? You and I haven't been talking for a while now huh? Is everything alright?"

I wanted BADLY to tell my mother all about my woes but I can't afford to trouble her with my petty problems.

So I just said, "No mom. Everything's perfect."

She looked at me for one brief moment and finally she kissed my cheek and went downstairs to cook some pancakes.

I went back into my room and took a bath. After I picked the clothes I was going to wear, I headed downstairs and sat at the dining table. My mother always sets the table for me only. She eats before I do and this morning was no exception. She was there already with her usual office attire and was packing some files in her briefcase. She looked up when I entered the room and sat down at the table for a moment, watching me eat.

"Mom… You're going to be late for work if you don't hurry up", I told her.

"I guess you're right. Well I'm leaving now," she said as she stood up and picked up her briefcase. She kissed me on my forehead and said." Bye Wanda. The keys are on the first pot and close the gates before you leave. I love you dear."

"I love you too mom. Keep safe." I told her. She nodded and I watched as she opened the door and went outside.

And she was gone.

I ate my breakfast, trying desperately NOT to think of Jared.

You see, starting from now on, he's going to carpool me and Mel for...well OBVIOUS reasons.

I heard a honk and gulped.

Oh no. They're already here??

I glanced at my wristwatch and saw that it was only 7:00 a.m.

I heard a car door slam and a few moments later I saw Mel with Jared in her wake.

"Hey Wanda. What's taking you so long?" she asked as she sat down on the chair opposite mine.

I shrugged and nodded at the plate at the table. "Pancakes?"

She frowned. "Hey Boo. What's wrong?"

Woah. How'd she guess that I'm feeling a little… odd when Jared is somewhat near me? Or near her for that matter?

Hmm… maybe that's one of the hazards of being bff with your crush's girlfriend.

Anyway I opened my mouth to tell her that NOTHING is wrong when she suddenly interrupted me.

"Never mind, don't answer that."

"Hey Mel. It's called the Chill Pill. Use it."

She rolled her eyes while Jared tapped his foot impatiently at the floor. "Guys I hate to be a party pooper but we're going to be late if you don't move it."

"Tell Wanda that."

"I heard him perfectly Mel."

I have such a good sense of humor. Unfortunately, my best friend doesn't think so because she scowled at my direction. Believe me, Mel is actually a very NICE person but when she's got her period she can be REALLY cranky.

"Mel lay it off. Come on Wanda, I'll help you clear your plates."

"Why thank you much obliged."

"Anything to get us to school faster," he mumbled.

"Why are you guys so keen to get to class anyway?" I asked Mel who was checking her reflection in a spoon.

"It's the first day of classes Boo. I've got a new adviser and believe me she's got to be the strictest teach I have ever crossed in my school life."

"Lucky you. What about you Jared?" I asked him who was now washing the dishes.

God. He looks so… I don't know but at hat exact moment I actually felt that I was kind of his wife and he was my husband.

"Mrs. L. She's actually kind of cool."

Now that shattered my daydreaming.

"Mine's Mrs. Pirette. Do you guys know her?"

I have absolutely no idea who she is.

Mel looked at me and spoke, "She can be kind of strict but… I heard that when you get to her good side, you're going to be treated like a royalty in her classes."

COOL!

"But, what if you get to her bad side?" I asked her.

"She's going to make you miserable for the rest of your life," she said flatly.

"Neat. Just what I needed – a teacher who makes you miserable for all eternity."

"That's why we need to get going," Jared said. I looked at him and saw that he finished washing the dishes.

"I agree with Jared."

I pouted at the pair of them. "Stop ganging up on me guys."

They both laughed and ignored me as they shuffled towards Jared's car.

"Come on Wanda," Mel said.

I grabbed my bag and hurried to the front door.

oOo

I am such an idiot.

Not only did I make Mrs. Pirette my MORTAL enemy I have also embarrassed myself in front of Jared!

It all started when I bumped into a certain Ian O'Shea.

oOo

_A/N: Er… what did you guys think?_

_I'm not exactly good when it comes to cliffies (I'm not good at almost anything if you think about it. Heh)._

_If you think I'm not good tell me to STOP writing this fic, but if you think it's alright.. well encourage me! Heh. Suggestions and criticisms are really really APPRECIATED._

_Love you guys and au revoir!_

_For now. _

_Heh._


	2. Bizzare

_A/N: Sorry I took so long to update!!_

_Thanks to those who reviewed:_

_Kousetsu Hakuhen: I'll try to make it longer. Promise!_

_sapphirenight12: Thanks for reviewing!! Your wish is my command. I hope. :)_

_xxMarzbbyxx: Thanks a million for reviewing! _

_I really hope you can give me suggestions if you think my writing is not good enough._

_Anyway, here's chapter 2!_

_:)_

Chapter 2

oOo

You're probably wondering who Ian is.

The truth is I have no idea who he is either except for these three facts about him(courtesy of Jared):

He's Jared's best friend.

He's a senior like us.

He goes to a different school.

That's ALL I know about him.

So why am I yapping about this insignificant person if I don't even know what's his favorite color??

Well, he made my first day back really REALLY uncomfortable.

Let me tell you how he did it.

There we are, Melanie, Jared and I, going to our first period, minding our own business when this guy strolled in the corridor and thumped Jared hard on the back.

At first Jared looked offended. I could exactly hear him thinking, "What's this guy's damage??"

The guy was wearing shades, a blue polo shirt, denim pants and a smirk across his face.

"Hey Howe. Long time no see," he said to Jared who seemed to finally recognized this guy.

"O'Shea! When did you get here?"Jared asked him as he high-fived "O'Shea".

"Oh a couple of weeks ago. I've decided to spend more time with my mother than with jerks like you," he said teasingly.

"Ouch. I'm hurt," Jared said in mocked tones.

The guy rolled his eyes.

"Why are you here Ian? Other than to degrade in front of friends?"

Ian snorted and said, "I am not degrading you. I am going to stay here for a while so we'll be schoolmates now. Isn't that great?"

"Why haven't you told me? We could have hang out together yesterday night."

"What's wrong with tonight?"

"Loads of homework, my friend."

The guy smirked then his gaze landed on me.

Not exactly on me.

I mean, Mel was there too you know.

He slipped his sunnies off as if to get a closer look at me – er, at US I mean.

When he did get them off, his eyes – dark ice blue – dawned recognition.

His face – which was VERY good looking btw – was saying "Aahhh." As if he knew me or something.

Which was weird. I don't even know this guy.

Hmm.

Maybe Jared told him about me?

I'm sorry to say that I blushed at the thought which was REALLY embarrassing! I mean what if the guy think that I was checking him out??

Well, okay MAYBE I WAS, but hey! He shouldn't know that…

Anyway my mind was floating in seventh heaven because ALL I could think of at that time was that there's a possibility that Jared is secretly pining for me!!

A girl can dream right?

"Aren't you going to introduce me to these beautiful ladies Jared or should I keep guessing what their names are?" O'Shea asked.

Jared went toward us and wrapped an arm around Melanie's waist.

Possessively I might add.

My heart shattered to pieces when I saw that little gesture.

Hey. It's called a figure of speech (Hyperbole to be specific) in case you think o me as a sappy martyr.

Because I'm not.

Sappy I mean.

I might be guilty of being a martyr but NEVER a sappy romantic.

Not that there's anything wrong with being one.

"This is my girlfriend Mel. Melanie, this is Ian whom I thought considered me as his best friend but I thought wrong considering that he called me a jerk."

"Hello Ian," Mel greeted him cheerfully.

"Hi. So, how's it like to be a heartthrob's girlfriend?" Ian asked her.

I'll let you in on a little secret: I longed to be the one to answer that particular question.

Melanie laughed. "Not too bad I guess. I'm just a little jealous because he's got a fan club of his own. And it consists of the most beautiful girls here in Ellenwood Academy."

Yup. Jared does have a fan club of his own. The members of that club just ADORES him. I should be in that club but of course Melanie might suspect something so I just shrugged off that idea.

Jared just rolled his eyes and pointed me to Ian.

"And this girl here is Wanda Olliver. A close friend of mine and Melanie's best friend since Grade 1."

I was sort of expecting something else like: "This is Wanda Olliver, the most beautiful girl in my eyes and the girl of my dreams."

~ sigh ~

Dream on.

"Hey," I said to Ian dully.

"Hello there," he replied.

Krriiiiinnnnngggggggg

Oops.

Anyway, that's how our bell sounds.

"So what's your first period Ian?" Jared asked him.

"French class."

Wait. What did he say?

"You've got the same classes with Wanda then." Jared told him.

Ian glanced at me then said, "Perfect."

I felt my face heat up.

Melanie came to my side and whispered, "You do know you're blushing right hon?"

"I am perfectly aware of that."

"Wonder who's the stimulus of this disturbing response?"

Oh great. Mel's teasing me about HIM.

"The sun," I joked.

Melanie opened her mouth to say something but I was spared from hearing it by the patrol monitor.

Yes. We've got a patrol monitor.

Jules Cesar is our patrol monitor.

He's got a crush on Mel but since he heard that she's going out with Jared he's been pretty hard on him.

Like this:

"HOWE!! WHY ARE YOU STILL OUT HERE IN THE CORRIDORS??! GET TO YOUR CLASSES OR I'LL TAKE YOU TO THE PRINCIPAL! SCAT!"

Seriously.

The four of us ran while the patrol monitor chased us.

ALL the way to our first period.

oOo

When Ian and I had managed to escape the clutches of Jules, we went to our first period.

Which is French.

Which is being taught by…

OH NO.

I completely forgot that MRS. PIRETTE, our adviser has substituted for Ms. Alma.

CRAP.

So basically, we were dead the moment she saw us running towards the front door, practically out of breath from all the sprinting we'd done.

Mrs. Pirette took one look at us before slamming the door in our faces and yelling, "Meet me at the principal's office after your last period. Be there or I'll fail both of you."

B-but…

We were only late because of that stupid patrol monitor! This is so unfair!

"So what's next period?" Ian asked me calmly as if he hadn't seen Mrs. Pirette breathe fire. Honestly, her eyes were all red and stuff and I swear she was going to eat us if only there were no other students here.

"Chemistry," I answered sullenly.

"Let's go there now so the teacher there won't accuse us of being late."

Huh. Mr. Warren, the chemistry teacher won't do that to us. He is after all always late too. Besides that, he's an easygoing guy and I really like him. And MOST students do too because he's v.v. approachable…

Unlike other people I know…

"Yeah let's get out of here," I told him.

When we got to the laboratory, it was empty.

No Mr. Warren as usual.

I sat on a chair and Ian sat beside me.

"That teacher back there was pretty mean," he commented.

I noticed.

"Yup. We're lucky to have her as our adviser."

NOT.

"Woah. She's our adviser?" Ian asked me.

"Yes. She's probably going to fail us. My mother would be so disappointed…" I wailed at him.

Ian chuckled. It was a… beautiful sound.

I blushed at the thought and brushed my hair so he won't notice it.

Gee. What's wrong with me today?

I coughed and looked at the room so I won't have to look into his icy dark blue eyes.

"So… you're house is near the institution?" I asked him in this stupid high, squeaky voice.

Institution. Great.

Way to go Wanda. Way to go.

"Yup. A few miles only. My house is at the Peach Avenue."

**(A//N: I have no idea why I called it Peach Avenue… ) **

I coughed again. Great. His house is just TWO blocks away from my house.

"Jared told me that you live near the Watsons Square?"

**(A/N: I'm just making up all these things)**

"Yeah. At the Sapphire Avenue…"

Wait. Jared told him where I live?

"Wait. Jared told you?"

"Yeah. He even showed me your picture…"

I am in seventh heaven.

Before I could ask Ian what else he Jared talk to him about me, the door opened…

oOo

_A/N: Was it all a bunch of baloney?_

_Have I wasted two hours of my life for nothing?_

_Tell me the truth: Was it crappy?_

_Oh please review. I'll even accept FLAMES!!_

_Hey guys I need your help!_

_Cliché I know but I can't help it._

_Well here's my problem: SHOULD I BUY HUSH, HUSH OR NOT?_

_Some say it's crappy, that it's just a copy of Twilight but some say it's GOOD that they can't put the book down._

_I am a bookworm and I'm just burning with curiosity…._

_Help?_

_Thanks!!!_

_Love y'all..._


	3. Undecided

_A/N: Been awhile since I updated but here I am now._

_Yay?_

_Thanks to those who reviewed!!_

_thehost1212: thanks!! You do know that your review made me feel all warm inside right? LOL. Thanks again!!_

_Kousetsu hakuhen: thanks a million!!_

_XxMarzbbyxx: I'll try to go into full speed mode. I'm really sorry. Thanks for reviewing!! :]_

_Deniseyvonneloveedward: thanks for reviewing!! And i'll keep writng, dontcha worry. _

_sapphirenight12: I've made it longer this time. I hope. Thanks for reviewing!!_

_Anonymous: I like your review. No seriously, thanks for reviewing! :)_

_Oh yeah, I finally found the right names for my chapters!! Hah._

_Anyway, let's get on with the story…_

oOo

Chapter 3: Undecided

Mr. Warren came in, looking cheerful as always and whistling a happy tune. He walked past us, as if we're only beakers on display. He deposited his things at the table and said, "Hello Wanda, hello newbie. You're early today!"

"It's all thanks to Mrs. Pirette, sir."

He chuckled as he went to sit down at a chair beside mine. "That old hag. She never changes. She's becoming quite predictable to be honest."

I gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Well, I'm off to the cafeteria. I haven't had breakfast you know."

He left the room leaving Ian and I inside.

"Is Mr. Warren single?" Ian asked me after a while.

"Yes. But not by choice. His wife died leaving him childless. Why? Don't tell me that you've got a crush on him." I accused him.

I could NOT imagine a hottie like Ian would go after Mr. Warren.

Or any guys for that matter.

GOD, what if he's gay?

Wait… did I just call Ian a hottie?

"Jealous?" he asked.

That was not the answer I was expecting.

I felt my face heat up again and sputtered, "No! God. Like I would- I wouldn't dream of- why aren't you answering the question?"

"Fine. You could say that he's a good guy and frankly, he's also quite good-looking."

I felt my jaw dropped.

He chuckled and he placed his fingers below my chin and closed my mouth.

I swallowed.

The door burst open and in came Mr. Warren with a hotdog on a stick in his left hand and a Diet Coke in his other.

"Oops. Did I interrupt something?" he asked slyly.

I quickly pulled away and stammered, "N-no. How much is that?" I asked pointing to the food the lunch lady usually serves.

"19 bucks," he replied before taking a bite on the hotdog.

"Yum. I'll just buy that. I'll be back in a minute," I said hastily before standing up and practically running out of the door.

Way to play it cool Wanda.

I felt his eyes on my back as I ran to the caf but I ignored it.

After taking a LOT of time to buy my snack I finally went back to the lab.

Mr. Warren was teaching already and I was TECHNICALLY late.

Sighing, I went back to my chair and opened my notebook to copy some notes.

When dismissal came I found my way blocked by Mrs. Pirette.

With Ian in tow.

Oh. Detention. I forgot. Yay me.

"You haven't forgotten your meeting with me right Ms. Olliver?"

(A/N: That's about the best surname I had come up with so far… so there)

"Um. No. In fact, I'm just on my way there."

Her eyes narrowed which I usually a bad sign.

She started walking and Ian and I have no choice but to follow her.

"So… On your way there huh?" Ian whispered.

I glared at him. "Oh shut up. I'm guessing she cornered you too right?"

"You guessed right. I was about to make my great escape when the old lady saw my shadow."

"She's got about 20/20 vision."

We went to a stop as the words 'FACULTY ROOM' assaulted our eyes.

"In," she commanded.

We went in as ordered.

She sat to a table, which was decorated with pink frills and all and interlaced her hands dramatically.

I glanced at Ian. He was looking at the frills with a look that greatly resembled a revolted one.

Mrs. Pirette pulled out her class record and looked back at us.

"Now where's o? o? o?" she mumbled while running her index finger down the columns.

"It's between N and P," Ian said under his breath.

I smiled a little.

"Both of you will help the Student Body decorate the Gymnasium for the Christmas Season. You will both attend for 2 weeks. If I hear that you haven't been attending their meetings, I will fail you instantly. That's all. You may go."

Both of us stood up and walked out of the room.

We saw Jared and Melanie waiting for us there.

"Hey guys! So, how's your meeting?" Jared asked us.

"Nothing bad. Mrs. Pirate just wanted us to unite with the Student Body and construct a robot who will be christened Fluffy," Ian grumbled.

"Sounds good to me," Jared chuckled and winked at me.

I smiled but inside I was in turmoil. I glanced at Mel who seemed to witness the winking but didn't notice anything out of order.

Gah, face the truth Wanda: There's no Jared and you.

Only Jared and Mel.

"Come on Wanda. Let's get you home. You look so tired," Mel commented as she placed an arm around my shoulder and stirred me towards Jared's BMW convertible.

"I am," I agreed sleepily as I went inside Jared's car.

oOo

The next day, I headed straight to the gymnasium where the Student Body will supposedly have a meeting. I saw Ian's familiar figure and walked toward him. He glanced and smiled at me and I smiled back.

I let my gaze ran the whole of the gymnasium and saw that the members of the Student Body was listening to their President, Ryan Guillieve

"The theme of course should be associated to this season which is Christmas. I was thinking of doing the concept of a snow globe. Just imagine, people will walk in the gymnasium and they will see this perfect Christmas village in the middle of a snowy season encased in a circular imaginative world."

Yawn.

I stole a look at Ian whose eyes were closed and was leaning at the wall. He was wearing a polo shirt, a white jacket, denims and sneakers.

His eyes snapped open and I saw his icy blue eyes twinkle in amusement at the sight of me staring at him. I blushed and looked away.

"So what do you think of the snow globe concept?" I asked him still avoiding his eyes.

"It's very… Christmas-y," he replied. "So what kind of materials do we need to achieve our goal?"

"Um… some materials that would consist of.. toxic. Right. Toxic. That's what we need," I said with resolution.

He chuckled. That made me look at him.

"That guy over there," he pointed to Ryan," hasn't even listed the things we need. It looks as if you aren't listening Wanda. Distracted much?"

The nerve –!

"I was only humoring you. You have a high opinion of yourself you know. That can't be healthy," I teased back.

"Olliver."

I jumped at the sound of my name.

Then I saw Ryan behind me.

"Hey Pres. What's up?" I asked lamely.

"Nothing much. I'm pretty busy and the whole Student Body would like to thank you two for helping us with this project of ours. Do you guys want to paint those cardboard boxes?"

"Sure," I said gamely.

"Thank you Olliver," he said.

"You can call me Wanda," I told him.

"Well, you can call me Ryan then. I'm off to the Drawing Area. I'll see you guys later," he said.

"Definitely," I replied.

He winked at me and went to the Drawing are.

I waved at him.

Okay maybe i was flirting with him a little. A girl's got to have some fun sometimes.

"That guy's weird," Ian said bluntly.

"That's one of the qualifications needed to be the President of Ellenwood Academy. That's one of his quirks anyway, but all in all, he's a pretty nice guy."

"It still doesn't change the fact that he's weird," he said as he stalked off to the pile of boxes waiting to be painted white.

He isn't weird at all. Sure, maybe it's a bit bizarre that someone as good-looking as Ryan would decide to be the president of an academy like Ellenwood and not as a star player of a basketball team seeing as he's so good at shooting balls.

I grabbed a paintbrush and absentmindedly dipped it in white paint and began painting a cardboard box. You know what? Ever since the day that I met Ian, I realized that my feelings for Jared have ebbed a little.

I mean, think about it.

I see Jared and Melanie with their interlaced hands and all that jazz and I don't feel jealous. Well a bit, but still.

Now come to think of it, I –

"You're painting it all wrong."

"Huh?" I looked at Ian who was looking at my cardboard box which was painted white. And the floor was all white now too.

Uh-oh.

Ian chuckled. "Ryan wouldn't like that."

"The Student Body is going to kill me," I cried out.

SILENCE –

I looked around as all the members of the student government have swiveled their heads to look at me. Some faces were horrified, some wore amusement and others just plain curious to what I was crying about.

Ian laughed now. He sat there clutching his sides and rolling.

Then he made a serious face and told the people who was watching us, "It's just the weather. She's strongly affected by it."

The people, bored, turned to what they were doing and paid no attention to us.

"Good going Ian. Now the people will think I'm crazy."

"Didn't they know about your illness?" he asked feigning shock.

"What about your illness then?" I shot back at him.

"What illness are you talking about?"

"You're schizophrenic," I said.

He laughed again.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh you're hopeless."

We went on like that for a while until Ryan told us to leave because we still have classes to attend.

oOo

The days went by like a blur and after a Student Body meeting, Ian asked me if we could go out for a cup of coffee. I said yes and we walked the snowy path to the coffee shop. Yup. You heard me right. It has finally snowed.

"I love café latte," I commented as I sip the espresso.

"I can see that. I only got used to the taste of coffee through my brother."

Ian seldomly shares his life to me. You know, his personal data. I, on the other hand, have told him about my autobiography. So, I lunged at this opportunity to know more about him.

"How many siblings do you have Ian?" I asked cautiously.

"Only one," he said shortly.

Well, I'm not going to give up so soon.

"He's not here?"

"Yes. But he visits frequently. Unlike me. When I was in another town I mean."

You see, Ian and his supposed brother are independent. Ian lived in a dormitory and I suppose that his brother lives there too.

"At least you're here making up for all that lost time."

"Yeah. I'm glad. How about you? I bet it's fun to be an only child."

"Not all the time though. Like in my situation. It's hard having divorced parents. You've got nobody to tell your problems. Nobody to talk to. I mean, yeah you could talk to them but not about your problems and life because you'll only burden them more and God knows how heavy their burdens are already so… It's better not to talk."

"I'm here. You can tell me anything you like and I'll listen. Likewise with Jared and Mel," he said sincerely.

"Thanks. It's just that… It's really hard going in your mom's room, seeing her asleep but her face are all crossed with sad lines. And I can't do anything about it. It's so hard. I just wish she finds the right guy for her. And soon."

"Was it mutual? The… divorce I mean." He said cautiously.

"Yeah they were both sick of it. Their marriage. Sick of each other. It was horrible. Mom wouldn't stop crying and dad wouldn't be there all night."

I let out a sigh.

"But things have been improving lately." I commented.

He looked at me questioningly and I said, "Enough of this drama. Let's get out of here."

He nodded, placed the bill on top of the table and followed me outside.

I walked down the path and Ian caught up with me.

When we were at the corner, Ian, I saw, bent down the road and grabbed a handful of snow.

"Hey Wanda have you heard of the-?" he paused as I threw a snowball at his face. "…snowball ritual.."

"Too slow O'Shea," I teased him.

"Oh really?" he pelted a snowball at me and it hit me perfectly on the nose.

I brushed the snow away and was surprised when Ian attacked behind my back and tickled me.

I laughed and backed away. He then attacked me in front and tickled me harder. I laughed more. "Ian, stop!! You win, you win!"

He stopped tickling me. I opened my eyes and saw that his face was hovering inches from my own. "Y-you sure do."

He leaned and brought his face closer to mine.

Damn. I could feel my heart thudding fast in my chest. And with the way he was leaning on me, I bet he could feel it too.

Omigod. Was he going to kiss me?

What should I do?

Kiss him back, pull away, what?

Before I could think of what I was going to do, I felt his lips on my – cheek?

"You missed a spot," I heard him whisper.

My head was spinning. What's he talking about? Missed a spot?

He saw my quizzical look and indicated the snow that I forgot to brush away.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked me.

I merely nodded.

I was way confused. How could – I mean, he was going to kiss me so there!

Why did he stop?

Maybe I have bad breath and he can't stand it. I went inside and consciously exhaled and placed my hand in my mouth. I smelled my breath. It was minty and has traces of café latte. What was wrong then?

I never found out that night why he changed his mind but I realized one thing though: My feelings for Jared have completely disappeared.

And it was all Ian's fault.

OOo

_A/N: Yeah. I made this chappie longer._

_Yay me?_

_Heh._

_I'd love to hear what you thought of it?_

_Thanks!_

_Please review for my sanity._

_See you soon._

_XOXOXO_

_Shocking Pinx/Karms_


	4. Finally

_A/N: My mother banned me from eating chocolates!!!_

_That's just wrong._

_I mean how bad is life without chocolate?_

_Very very bad…_

_The earth would crumble, people will die and there will be no heaven._

_So, I'm dedicating this chapter to chocolates: Thank you for letting me taste your choclate-y goodness for about fourteen years of my life. Sob._

_Okay I'm gonna stop yapping now and am getting on with the story._

_And oh yeah this chappie's got a bit of Ian's POV. I know for sure that it's not very good but I need to write it so it would stop haunting me._

_Thanks to those who reviewed_

_Kousetsu Hakuhen: Thanks for reading my story again and again._

_Sapphirenight12: You'll find out in Ian's POV. Thanks so much for reviewing!_

_Wavetail: Thanx for reviewing!!!_

_Thehost1212: Thanks a million for reviewing!! I'm really glad that you find it interesting._

_No one: thanks so much for reviewing!!!_

_Slsilver: Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_Doedelliie: Thanks!! I've read your story, A New Life, and it's really awesome!! I love a Jamie fic!_

_Anniaaa: Aw thanks so much!! And I'm a gurl by the way._

_P.S. there was a missing scene but it was no big deal. I'm going to do Ian's POV anyway so it doesn't matter._

_Think you can spot it?_

_LOL._

oOo

**Ian's POV**

Damn.

I ran a hand through my hair.

Once again: Damn.

I can't believe this. Where was my self-control?

My mind kept replaying these scenes again and again:

_I followed Wanda out of the coffee shop. _

_Just looking at her took my breath away._

_She's petite and looks really delicate and fragile, it's as if you'd need to be careful in choosing the words you'll say to her because one wrong word might break her apart. But I was always teasing her. _

_I am such a hypocrite. _

_She was waiting for me at the snowy path. Hmm. It's been snowing huh? I haven't noticed at all._

_I bent down and scooped a handful of snow. _

_I looked up at the goddess in front of me and said," Hey Wanda. Have you heard of the-" I paused when a certain white ball flew in my direction… and hit my face. " …snowball ritual…"_

"_Too slow O'Shea," she said in that teasing voice of hers._

"_Oh really?" I threw the snowball at her and it hit her in the nose. She brushed the snow away with her fingers. _

_I suddenly had an inspiration._

_I walked towards her and tickled her sides._

_She laughed and backed away. I tickled her harder. And she laughed more._

"_Ian stop!! You win! You win!" she exclaimed._

"_I win huh?" I asked her, bringing my face closer to hers._

_She snapped her eyes open and she said, "Y-you sure do."_

_I leaned and brought my face even closer to hers._

_I hesitated. _

_And that's why my lips ended up on her cheek instead. _

_Crap._

"_You missed a spot," I told her a little breathily. That was the first thing that popped in my hazy mind._

_She gave me a baffled look. "I meant the snow." _

_She brushed the remaining snow away and fiddled with her collar._

_God, she looked so innocent but alluring at the same time._

_I need to get out of here… and quickly._

"_I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked her._

_She nodded._

_I turned and walked to my house. _

To tell you the truth, I'm afraid of rejection.

It happened to me once and I don't want that to happen again.

I once developed a crush on a girl named Jodi.

But she told me that she liked my brother more.

Yup, my stupid and stubborn brother, Kyle O'Shea.

What does she see in him anyway?

It's none of my business now anyway since I'm over her.

Really. I'm way over her.

That's why I came in here in the first place. To forget about her and it worked.

I've got Wanda.

Er, not exactly but I'm close enough.

"Welcome home brother."

What?

I looked around and saw Kyle O'Shea standing at the door smirking to himself.

What's Kyle doing here?

oOo

"Kyle?" I blurted out.

"The one and only."

"What are you doing here?"

"What, I'm not welcome here anymore?"

"Yes. No, really what are you doing here?"

"Can't you even invite me inside? These bags aren't light you know."

I looked at his hands and he was indeed clutching two heavy-looking bags. I frowned. Normally, when Kyle visits my parents, he only brings a backpack.

"I'm not going to let you in until you tell me why you're here." I said stubbornly.

He scowled. "Fine. Jodi and I had a row okay? Happy? Now let me in."

I was confused. What did they row about? But I went over to where Kyle was standing, got the key under the mat and opened the door.

"Why haven't I thought of that?" Kyle asked bemusedly as he saw the key being revealed by me.

"Because you're a dimwit."

He went over to the living room and slumped at one of the couches.

"Where're mom and dad?" he asked conversationally.

"Market. Buying vegetables and stuff." I said shortly and headed upstairs." I'm going to my room, don't bother me."

"Gee. Somebody's a bit cranky today." Kyle commented.

I ignored him.

Jodi and Kyle had a fight.

I know I'm over her now, but then why am I so affected by this little issue?

I climbed on my bed and lay there until I fell asleep where thoughts of Wanda or Jodi can't enter my consciousness.

oOo

**Wanda's POV**

Krrriiinnnnggggg

I turned off my alarm clock and sighed.

Another school day.

I quickly took a bath and ate my breakfast. Mom's already gone. She left me a note saying that she's got a meeting or something. I miss my mom I haven't talk with her lately.

I heard a honk.

Hmm. Jared and Mel are early today.

Jared entered the door and… no Mel?

"Hey Jared. Where's Mel?" I asked him.

He sat down on one of the chairs. "She told me she's got a fever. I'm going to her house later on to check on her. Wanna come?"

"Oh. That'd be great."

"I missed hanging out with you Wanda. You're always so busy with detention."

I cracked a smile. "Yup. But Christmas is coming soon and we're finished with the decorations now. So you guys will be seeing a lot of me from now on."

"Great. Oh, I forgot to ask you something. Has your class planned out your Christmas party already?"

"Not yet. Come to think of it we haven't talked about our exchange gifts. Maybe we'll discuss it today."

"Maybe. Are you doneeating?" he asked pointing at my empty plate.

"Yup," I answered.

"Let's go then," he headed out towards the door.

oOo

**French class.**

Mrs. Pirette is discussing the strategy of our exchanging gifts.

It's bizarre but unique.

"If you get a name that is a brand of chocolate, that means that the person you'll be buying a gift is a boy and if you picked a candy that means that person is a girl. We will be doing this because students have always told each other who they picked and of course there will be no more thrill. That's why I have thought of a new strategy for your batch."

She then went around the room with a box with the 'code names' in there. When she came to me I quickly picked out a piece of paper and unfolded it.

"What did you get?" Mrs. Pirette asked pen poised in the paper. She was supposed to list down what we picked.

"Hershey's," I said.

She gave me a flicker of a smile before going off to Ian's chair.

Hershey's. Who could that be?

oOo

**Chemistry class. **

"Hey Wanda what's the symbol of ammonium again?" Ian asked me.

"NH4 " I whispered.

"Thanks," he flashed me a grin.

I blushed. Ignore it Wanda.

"No prob," I said before going to my seatwork again.

"Hey, do you want to go to that newly renovated park outside the village?"

"No thank you. I'm going to visit Mel with Jared."

"Oh. Okay then," he said in a deflated tone.

I felt chastised then.

"Next time I guess," I told him quickly.

"Right."

He then went back to his work.

After what happened yesterday, I felt awkward when I'm near Ian and I bet he can feel it too.

But what can I do? I just can't risk blurting out to him that I've got feelings for him. So I'm going to stay away from him until this crush goes away.

I've got a feeling I'll be staying away from him for a very long time.

oOo

**Dismissal.**

I found Jared's car and went inside.

"You're early," Jared commented.

"I want to see how Mel's doing. And I've brought some ice cream for her."

He ignited the car end the engine roared to life. Jared drove us to Mel's village. "No ice cream for me?"

"You're not ill." I teased him.

"I hope I'll catch Mel's fever then."

I laughed.

"Hey is there anything wrong with you and Ian?" he blurted out suddenly.

I tensed. "What do you mean?" I asked him coolly.

He raised his eyebrows. "Ian's got the feeling that you're avoiding him."

"Why didn't he tell me himself then? And no I'm not avoiding him. Why should I?"

"Wanda, stop countering my question with questions."

I sighed. Fortunately, we were at Mel's house and I hopped out of the car before he can ask me about Ian again.

oOo

**Ian's POV**

What's wrong with Wanda?

She's been acting like I've got a disease or something.

This was exactly what I'm worried about.

Maybe she knows that I'm attracted to her and she doesn't want me to get ideas that she will ever like me.

So she's avoiding me now. Great. Just great.

What I am going to do now?

Stop pining for her or pine more?

I'm choosing the latter.

oOo

Wanda's POV

After checking that Mel's okay, I went to the coffee shop that Ian and I went to yesterday.

I saw a familiar figure and noticed one second late that it was Ian. I turned around at exactly the time he saw me.

"Wanda? Wait Wanda," he said. I heard a chair scraping and some footsteps.

I sighed inwardly. I made sure that my face was feigning surprise before turning around to look at him.

"Oh Ian. I hadn't noticed you,"

I am such a good actress

"Oh really?"

Er, maybe not.

"I really have to go now. Lots of homework and stuff." I explained as I walked to the bend of the road.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere."

Before I knew it, Ian had put his hands on either side of my head, pinning me to the wall.

"Wanda, why are you avoiding me?"

"I am not," I told him defiantly.

Even though that's all I've been doing today.

"Oh cut me the crap Wanda. I know you've been avoiding me. What I don't know is why."

I stared sullenly at the snowy path.

"Don't you know it's driving me insane? I really like you Wanda. A lot. And I can't stand it when you're ignoring me."

Wait. What???

I looked up at him.

"That caught your attention huh?" he smiled at me.

I blushed.

He leaned towards me.

Omigod.

This was just like yesterday!!

Unlike yesterday though, he kissed me, not on the cheek, but on my lips.

And it was absolutely magical.

oOo

_A/N: I know that was a lot of crap but as I've said I'm pretty bummed out that chocolates aren't a part of my daily meals now._

_Sigh._

_And oh yeah I might be able to update either tomorrow or next year._

_Here's hoping that I'll be able to update tomorrow. _

_And oh yeah, criticisms are always appreciated and so are suggestions. You can really help me continue this story by flaming me. Okay. That's way too harsh. So just review and criticize me! _

_LOL_

_XOXOXO_

_Shocking Pinx_


	5. Fever

_A/N: What inspired me to write this chapter was my aching head. I thought," Let's make Wanda sick in this chapter! Just like me!" Very creative, i know Not. But yeah, my head is aching right now..._

_Oh, and sorry for the LATE update (very very late update but you must've ead my last note right? I wrote /typed 'next year' so i'm off the hook! :D) _

_Oh! And thanks to these persons who made my day(and Christmas!):_

_Doedelliie - Thanks!! _

_sapphirenight12 - Thanks for reviewing! Ian doesn't really hate Kyle. It's just like in the books. It's just the brotherly.. thingy. I wouldn't know, I'm an only child. I like Kyle though and his love for Jodi. And oh yeah thanks for reviewing twice!!_

_Maria Cullen 12 - Thanks so much for reviewing!!_

_thehost1212 -Thanks!! Oh and sorry for the late update! :D_

_Ellyn162 - Thanks for reviewing!!_

_Wavetail - Thanks!!! I'm glad that you think my story is worth reading. And i'm really a spaz when it comes to spelling. Heh. I'll try to change that habit though. Maybe it can be my resolution? XD _

_Kousetsu Hakuhen - Thanks for reviewing!!_

_Oh and yeah: I'm dedicating this chapter to 'ElMo'. Thanks for making my Christamas the best i've ever had in the fourteen years of my life!! And no, it's not the red stuffie... Close enough... Heh._

_(Somebody from ff kidnapped Shocking Pinx because of her long drabble. Enjoy?)_

oOo

Chapter 5: Fever

~ sniffle ~

I reached for a tissue paper located at my bedside table and sneezed on it.

I went back down to my bed.

"God, my head aches," I whimpered to Mel who was kind enough to go over to my house to help me bring down my fever – a fever I mysteriously got yesterday afternoon.

"That's what you get for staying so late out yesterday," Mel chided with a knowing smile.

I told her the incident that occurred yesterday.

Yeah, I'm kinda regretting it now.

"I didn't stay out later than seven-thirty," I retorted.

"What did you guys do? Kissed for two hours in the blizzard?"

I scowled at her. "You're using too much hyperbole. And no, we didn't kiss for two hours. We're not like you and Jared," I said with a trace of smirk in my face.

"Haha. Very funny Wanda," she rolled her eyes at me.

Then, her face turned serious.

"But, honestly? I like the fact that you and Ian are together now. You know, Jared and I sensed something like that between the two of you. It's something like… What's the word? Oh yeah, attraction."

What's she saying? That it was written all over my face that I'm attracted to Ian???

"Was I really that obvious? Was I really that attracted?" I couldn't help asking.

Mel shook her head. "You? No. Not so much. Never would've guessed that you'll fall for him anytime soon. But Ian? Oh boy, was he ever. Why do you think he's always teasing you so much?"

I smiled and blushed like mad.

"You're so ridiculous. Anyone can tell that you're happily in love right now. Speaking of which, have you told your mother?"

Uh-oh.

I forgot that I SHOULD tell my mother that I, Wanda Olliver, has an official boyfriend now.

And when my mother finds out… who knows what she'll do to me??

It's likely that she'll explode with anger on account of her divorce with Dad and me getting a boyfriend so early.

And she'll tell me how Ian will just break my heart and whatever.

I am so not looking forward to this particular discussion.

Anyway, I shook my head in answer to Mel's question.

Wrong move. My head is aching now.

"Well, you better tell her soon."

"I guess. When I get the chance, I'll tell her."

Mel can probably sense the anxiety I'm currently feeling because she smiled at me in this reassuring way and proceeded to clear the plates in my bedside table. Mel made me her soup specialty thingy.

"I'll be back in a while Wanda," Mel said before turning off the lights, closing the door and hurrying towards the kitchen.

I sighed contentedly and snuggled in my bed.

Ian…

God, I'd really fallen hard.

That's why I'm so comfortable when I'm around him. No awkward feelings, strains and avoidance.

So unlike when I had feelings for Jared.

Jared makes me self-conscious all the time.

And there's the fact that he's Mel's boyfriend.

I don't have to worry about hurting anyone when I'm with Ian.

He just makes me…. absolutely happy

I heard the door opened and I looked around nervously around the dimly lit room.

"Mel?" I asked.

Then, I heard footsteps.

Oh no.

Did a burglar broke inside my house? What if they hurt Mel?

I fumbled for my phone.

But not to call the police or something intelligent like that, but to whack it into the intruder's head.

Then, I felt a hand touch my forehead.

Wh-?

I heard a chuckle. It was a very familiar sound.

"Mel's right. You do have a fever."

"Ian!" I exclaimed in this very high-pitched voice. "Do you want me to have a heart attack? You could have turn on the lights you know."

"I wanted to surprise you." Another chuckle escaped him. "How are you feeling?"

"Scared, nervous and cranky."

"That fever's affecting your mood. But really, Wanda, how are you?" He reached out and took my hand in his.

"I'm feeling well now. Ian, I can't see you.," I complained.

Well, I can only see one-fourth of his and I can't see his eyes. I want to see his mesmerizing blue gaze.

"You just have a bad eye vision. I like it better this way," he said, his voice dipping low.

He sat on the edge of my bed and I scooted over to make some room for him but he wrapped an arm around my waist to prevent me to move farther.

"This is all my fault."

Huh?

"What's all your fault?" I asked him.

"This fever of yours. So… what did your mother say?" he asked me

I think he's insinuating something more than the fever but I'm not going to say something until he asks me the question directly.

"She told me to stay in bed all day," I answered innocently.

I saw him frown a little.

"Yeah, but… what did she say when – I mean. It's just that.." He stopped and gave a frustrated sigh.

I raised an eyebrow.

He ran a hand through his hair, stooped down a little so he was looking at me directly. "Have you told her about us?"

Us. I like that word.

But back to his question.

"Uh.. not yet."

"Oh," Ian said in a deflated tone.

He sounded really disappointed.

_(A/N: Ian badly wanted to know because he thinks that Wanda telling her Mom would mean that Wanda was taking this relationship seriously as he is.)_

"I'll tell her when the time is right. It's not like I'm going to keep this relationship a secret. Besides, there's no need to rush things right?"

"Well yeah. I was just wondering that's all. I can't wait to meet your mother."

Is he for real??

My mother is like an Amazon when it comes to my love life. I told him this but he was unfazed.

"I bet your mother is a wonderful woman."

Yeah right. I rolled my eyes and said nothing.

Just then, his phone beeped once.

Looking at the message he said," I need to go now, Mom's preparing supper a little earlier than usual."

I nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"You bet," he said as his hand cupped my face and brought it closer to his until our lips touched. God, I can so get used to this. I placed my hands around his neck, pressing him even closer. He moaned and his tongue settled on my bottom lip, seeking permission. I parted my lips allowing his tongue to sweep my mouth. Oh God, I think my fever's getting worse. As his hand landed on my waistline, a blinding light made us stop.

I blinked and pulled away from him quickly.

Oh crap.

I hope it's not Mom.

"Ian? I didn't know you were here," Mel said in an accusing tone. She turned her accusing gaze on me as if I've had him hiding in my closet the whole time she was here.

"I sneaked in," Ian said with a sheepish grin." Well, I need to go now. Bye Wanda. Get well soon."

He gave me a kiss on the forehead and with that he rushed out of my room with a farewell nod to Mel.

Mel closed the door and burst into fits of giggles. I meanwhile was blushing so fiercely I probably look like a tomato now.

"You've got it bad Wanda," Mel said teasingly as she plopped down on my bed.

"Really bad," I admitted.

And that's the moment that I realized that i don't really care what my mother would to me when she finds out about me and Ian.

Because I'm in total bliss right now.

oOo

_A/N: This part was supposed to go with the last chapter but i didn't have enough time and creative juices to put it. I know this is probably the worst chapter ever (not to mention meaningless) and shortest but i' really in a hectic state right now what with all the family and holidays stuff. _

_But i'll update real soon!_

_So yeah._

_Please review!!!_

_Suggestions, criticisms and advices will be VERY much appreciated!!_

_Thanks._

_... addicted to ElMo R. ......_

_~ sigh ~_

_Shocking Pinx_

_Love y'all!_


	6. Manmade Disaster called DATE

A/N: I'm really sorry that i'm going on a _very_ slow update. It's just that the internet at home kept crashing and we have to get a technician to fix it. Next, i misplaced my usb. But thankfully i found it after a week. Well, the third thing is i read kousetsu's review: _And oh yeah P.S.: Hmm Ian and Wanda didn't have a first date huh? I want one! Haha_ Yup. I was just about to upload the sixth chapter but then as i've sid before i read Kousetsu's review. And i wanted to please her. And hopefully you guys too who have bothered to read my fanfic. So yeah i'm dedicating this chappie to Kousetsu!! And oh thanks to these guys who reviewed last time: Ellyn162, ladaane, abatres95, sapphirenight12, Mazzakenzie, xjenjix, lilwaynerox, GirRobo1234, bamy60218, thehost1212, and Kousetsu!!! You guys rock!!! Thank you for reviewing!!!

And let's now get on with the post-originalsixth chapter!

oOo

I'm really really excited today!! I can't believe that it has taken this long (well, not exactly long seeing as that Ian and I only became a couple for 5 days) for me to go on my first date with Ian!

I was really excited and nervous at the same time when Ian had left me a note during the end of Chemistry class saying, "Hey. Is it okay if you can go to my house later this afternoon or so? I think it's time for us to go on our first 'date'. Love, Your Secret Admirer."

I was so giddy when I finished reading that note with Ian's scrawl in it.

Who wouldn't be? He wrote _love_ in it! Not that it's a biggie, it's just that Ian hasn't exactly said the words "I love you" to me. Yet. Sure he said he likes me but that's just like! Love has a higher degree than like.

I just hope that it _was_ Ian who wrote that note to me.

I mean, it can't be anyone else right?

God forbid it was that guy who's always sitting at the back of the class. Who speaks to himself. Frequently.

Shudder.

So yeah, I'm getting ready for my romantic date with Mr. Ian O'Shea.

I swear, a lot of girls were throwing me envious looks whenever Ian and I passed them with our hands linked and stuff. Sometimes, the girls would even go extreme and flirt nonstop and on moments like that I show who the girlfriend is: ME!

Yeah, I tend to get real jealous whenever girls do that.

Anyway, there I was at my room, panicking and sort of not knowing what I will do. Luckily, that's when Fairy Godmother Melanie comes in. Seriously. I don't know a thing about make-up and fashion. Well yeah, Melanie went to my house because she knew that I was going on a date with Ian, she got the information from Jared of course. She bounded into my room with 2 shopping bags: one for my dress (she says) and one for my make-up set and other beauty essentials. I know I'm not that girly but when it comes to Ian I do have to make an effort!

"Wanda are you finished?" I heard Mel yodeled outside the bathroom where I'm currently taking a bath by Mel's orders.

"Done! I'll be there in a few secs," I answered.

"Hurry up. Only one hour to go before seven!" she yelled impatiently.

"What's the hurry? And as I've said, I'm done," I said as I stepped out from the bathroom.

"Come on, come on," she tutted as she led me to a chair facing my dresser table.

"Geez Mel, you're more excited than me," I teased.

"I doubt it," she said absently.

I smiled a little. Hell, I was excited! And nervous…

"Close your eyes Wanda," Mel instructed me. I did so and pushed my face forward so she can reach it. I felt her put a little foundation in my face.

"Not so much foundation Mel," I wheezed.

"I know what I'm doing Wanda," she snapped.

I shrugged. Well, it was true: Mel's a make-up genius! With my eyes still closed like a clam, she put some eye shadow on my lids. "Okay open them now," she said bossily. I did so and I saw the eyeliner in her hands. She put it on both my eyes (well, duh both eyes. I'd look freaky if I only had one eye with eyeliner and the other's nude). She added a bit of this and that (I wasn't exactly paying much attention and my mind had begun wandering…) and patted me on the shoulder. "Make-up's done," she said.

My eyes were still closed and I heard the familiar sound of an hairdryer. After a few minutes of hairdrying, she reached for some pins located at the desk and did my hair. "Okay, your face and hair are done."

I opened my eyes and – omigod. I look gorgeous! She's had my hair done up with a few tendrils of hair loose just the way I like it. And it totally matched the make-up on my face. I actually look angelic and sophisticated at the same time. I looked over at Mel and saw that she had a smug look. "I can't say thank you enough Mel! You're the best!" I squealed at her.

"It's not yet done Wanda though I might say that you look really elegant right now. And angelic-looking. But that fits you because you have an angelic face. Now, you need a dress and I think I've just got the thing that would make Ian flip over!" she said excitedly. She then went over to my bed where the other shopping bag was placed. She held it reverently and gave it to me as if what she's giving me is a priceless treasure. But that's just Mel. "Go on Wanda, what are you waiting for? That dress isn't going to jump out of its bag waiting to be used."

I rolled my eyes and went to the dressing area. You know those dividers that are always in the movies? Yeah, those fold thingies. I've got those and henceforth, I call it my dressing area.

I peeked at the shopping bag and gasped. Well, you would've gasped too seeing a beauty like _that_.

It was a dark blue dress with a tube for the top and the bottom kind of has a bubble skirt style except longer and not too tight unlike bubble skirts. And it reaches the knees like I've always wanted. I just stared at it until Mel shouted at me to put it on already. I ripped my clothes off and reverently put the dress on. I felt great wearing the dress, surely I looked great too? I stepped cautiously out of the dressing area and looked at Mel. She was smiling and still looking smug as ever.

"Ian so owes me," she said softly. I rolled my eyes and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Not to sound vain or anything, but I looked good. The dark blue dress fitted me perfectly. And the make-up, it's just so well done that I continued staring at myself…

From the corner of my eye, I saw Mel looked at her wristwatch. "Hmm, 15 minutes left. I'll call Jared so he can drive us over to Ian's."

"Us?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

She frowned at me. "Don't give me that look Wanda. Jared and I'll just dropped you at Ian's and then we'll go."

I relaxed and smiled a little. Because as much as nervous as I was, I won't really be comfortable with Mel and Jared breathing down our necks the whole date.

"Go where?" I asked.

"To my house. I proposed a little movie time. You know? Jared's just a little nervous about the upcoming exams, so I need to soothe him." She explained with a wink.

I laughed. They really are one adorable couple.

Anyway, Mel called Jared to go over at my house and went down for some grape juice. I meanwhile went to the terrace of my house to wait for Jared. What's taking him so long? Surely, he didn't have an accident or something…

Just as I was fretting about what on earth happened to Mel's boyfriend, a familiar red convertible sashayed towards the main gate of the house. I leaned over the railing (not too much since I would fall over and die if I did that) and saw that Mel was opening the gate already.

Alrighty:

Melanie Stryder: Check.

Jared Howe: Check.

Wanda Olliver? Checkie.

I went downstairs to meet them. Good thing my mother isn't home today. Not that my mother would mind of course that I wouldn't be home by seven but because I don't want to have to explain to her why I'm going to be so late. You see, I haven't told her yet that I now have a boyfriend. Which brings us to another complication if she were here. My mother has a meeting with a board of directors or something big like that.

Anyway, yeah I went downstairs and saw Jared looking at me in awe and Mel looking the least bit annoyed. Probably because Jared was a minute late.

"You look beautiful Miss Olliver," he said.

"Why thank you Sir Howe," I shot back.

He opened the door for me and closed the door behind me. Mel went to the front with Jared who pressed a button so that the moonroof went up.

"No need to make your hair dirty and dusty," he called over to me.

"Thanks Jared. I really appreciate it."

Mel rolled her eyes at Jared. "You never do that for me."

"Well, let's just say that your hair flipping wildly around makes you look sexy. Sexier even."

Mel gave a tiny smile and told Jared to get moving.

So, we were off to Ian's village.

Gah, I'm really getting nervous now.

oOo

During the whole trip, I was wringing my hands and looking wildly around. Much like Mel's hair when the moonroof's down.

I saw Mel gave me a sideways look at the, er sidemirror.

"Wanda, stop it. You look absolutely fantastic. No need to get nervous."

I ignored her. "Are we there yet?" I asked Jared.

"Almost there my lady," he answered.

"Please be specific?" I questioned, my mouth getting dry.

"Um, about a minute seconds max? Only 16 blocks at most and we're there at Ian's house."

"Thank you for the specification."

I looked at my reflection at the mirror I've got in my handbag.

"You look gorgeous Wanda," Mel insisted.

"Thanks Mel. I wouldn't have looked like this if it weren't for you." I said sincerely.

She laughed. "Uh thanks?"

"Only 4 blocks now Wanda."

I paled.

Mel smacked Jared's arm with her hand. "Stop it Jared." She said with a grin.

"Ow! No you stop that."

And they laughed like idiots. Idiots in love.

"Okay we're here now Wanda." Jared said as he slowed down the car and pulled it into a stop at this house that's supposedly Ian's. It was cream and blue in color. And as it was Christmas it was decorated with Christmas decorations like this big Santa Claus and these big gifts. I could almost imagine Ian, his brother and their parents decorating this house. It looks so merry.

"Uh Wanda let's go now," Jared said uncertainly. I didn't notice him went over to my door and open it for me. I caught Mel's eye and grinned.

"Bye Mel."

"Bye Wanda. Have fun at your date," she said winking at me.

"Oh she will believe me," Ian's voice floated form not too far away. I looked up and those mesmerizing blue eyes that fascinate me so much went into my view. And at that moment, I felt like we were the only people in there. No Jared. No Mel. Just us. Me and him.

I smiled automatically, put my hand in his waiting one and let him pull me out of the car. I just noticed it at that moment but Ian was wearing a tuxedo. And he looked irresistibly handsome in it. Heck, I bet he's still as handsome as ever even in khaki pants. Only in khaki pants. Aah wrong thought to think of.

"You look… wow" he said uncertainly. What? What does wow mean? Wow you look beautiful? Or wow you look absolutely ugly? I'm guessing the former.

"What my best friend is trying to say Wanda is that you look absolutely beautiful tonight."

I smiled. "No need to interpret anything starting tonight Jared. Let them communicate with each other. And anyway guys, we're going now. Have a great time." Mel said as she and Jared walked back into the car and disappeared from our view.

"Well, what Jared said was right Wanda. You look beautiful. Not just tonight of course. In fact you look gorgeous everyday. But tonight, you look extra beautiful." He said his voice dipping low in that way of his as if he only wants me to hear what he was saying. I blushed and stammered, "You too. I mean you look really handsome not beautiful…"

He chuckled and said," I really hope you think I'm handsome and not beautiful." I laughed with him.

"Well, what do you say Madame? Shall we go inside now?"

Why does everybody have to be polite today? Not that I'm complaining.

"But of course my good sir."

"You know what you would have made a good Shakespeare character."

"So do you."

I'm thinking of Romeo and Juliet right now.

Anyway, we went inside and I saw more Christmas decorations. Like the big, shiny Christmas tree in the corner of the living room. I just have to ask. "Ian, who decorated these?" I asked pointing the magnificent decorations surrounding the room.

"My parents. I never got to help them and when I would volunteer they would both shoo me off. It's like a pastime of them. You see, my father is always busy with business and he always comes home late so he and my mother don't see each other frequently. Only on mornings, evenings and Saturdays. They both love each other dearly and they're on their way to their fiftieth anniversary." He said proudly.

"Fiftieth? Wow." I felt a pang in my heart knowing that there wouldn't be any fiftieth anniversary to celebrate nor would there be any twenty-fifth one in my family.

Oh shoot I'm getting teary-eyed.

"Huh? What -? Oh no, sorry Wanda, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to be that insensitive." He whispered as he hugged me tightly.

Good thing I'm wearing waterproof mascara or I would be in trouble and I would cry much harder and I'd look like a clown afterwards. The situation was so funny that I started to laugh.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to laugh like that. It's just that –" And I can't continue because I was crying much harder now and laughing at the same time. I think I went into hysterics at that time while Ian only pulled me closer and rubbed my back, comforting me. I finally stopped laughing and crying and managed a solemn face.

Ian peered at me. "I'm sorry Wanda. I didn't mean to make you cry. I forgot about your family. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. God, I can't believe I made a fool of myself in only 2 minutes." I groaned burying my face in my hands.

"It's okay Wanda. It's my fault. Do you want to eat now or did you lose your appetite?" he joked feebly.

"I want to eat now. To get my energy back. Laughing and crying at the same time was draining."

I really felt tired.

Ian guided me to the garden where he set up a table and two chairs complete with the appetizer. There was snow everywhere. He sat me on my chair and sat at the one across mine. The garden was also decorated with Christmas lights so it felt highly romantic.

Ian looked anxiously at me." Well, bon appetite. What do you want for your beverage? Mango juice, wine or champagne?"

"Hmm… Champagne please. I haven't had that for ages."

I'm not really a drinker. But I prefer champagne to wine.

"Coming up Ma'am," ha said as he pulled a bottle from an ice bucket. He pulled the cork and – oh shit! The contents of the bottle squirted from the container and over to the table, flooding the food. I stood up hurriedly and anxiously surveyed my dress, which was (thank god) still clean as it was earlier. No hint of champagne or whatever.

_I_ want to drink champagne not my dress.

Ian was cursing softly as he stood up and looked frantically at me. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry Wanda."

"Yeah, but our food…" I trailed off as I looked helplessly at the watered appetizers.

He sighed and said," I think we can go over to the main course now."

And that's what we did. Since, the table was overflowing with water, we have to vacate the garden and go to the dining room. I sighed. Ian's efforts were totally wasted! The lights, the table, the champagne…

Anyway, we went to the dining table where Ian set our food down there. "I'll be back in a moment. I need to uncork this champagne bottle and I don't want to do anything to your dress."

And he went back to the garden to uncork another bottle.

I put my knuckle under my chin. This isn't exactly what I've imagined for our first date but it sure is eventful. .Gah, Wanda look at the bright side. You're going to spend some time with the man you love!

Ian went back with the uncorked champagne and poured it into my goblet. Then he poured white wine in his goblet.

"Well, the main dish. Let's eat. I hope you're not as famish as I am now." He commented as he placed the dish in front of me.

"Not really," I said crossing my finger under the table and hoping that he won't hear my rumbling stomach. Shut up you ungrateful stomach!

"Good. I hope you like shrimps."

I paled. Shrimps?! I'm allergic to shrimps. Those orange sea creatures give me rashes! Uh-oh. Do I break it to Ian or eat the friggin' shrimps?

Okay. It's time for a little confession time.

"Uh Ian," I said tentatively as I watch Ian eat the shrimps one by one. "Um, I think I'm allergic to shrimps. I mean really allergic. They give me rashes." I said eyeing the little shrimps.

Ian's eyes widened and he went slackjawed. "You're not joking are you Wanda?"

"Uh I'd rather I was joking, but in this case I'm really not. I'm really sorry Ian." I said pathetically.

He groaned and said," This isn't exactly going on as I planned. But yeah I think I have a few donuts in the refrigerator. You think that will pass as edible?"

"I love donuts! It can be my main course."

Then he went off to the kitchen to get my donuts. I sighed. Okay, Ian's efforts are totally wasted on me. It's official. But he went to so much trouble for planning this! I need to remedy this. Now. As in now _now_.

"Here you go Wanda. Wow, this night doesn't exactly pass as a date huh?"

"I don't agree. This is a date Ian." I said as I gnawed at the delicious chocolate donut. "And it's uh, wonderful as long as it's with you."

He smiled weakly and continued eating the shrimps. "Do you still want to have a dessert?"

I nodded vigorously. "Yup."

"Good girl."

"Ian, where are your parents? And your brother that's supposedly visiting?" I mean the house is so quite. And I don't believe for a moment that they're hiding in their bedrooms playing a game of scrabble.

"Oh mom and Kyle went to dad's office. They're bringing him his dinner. He's going to work a bit of overtime and mom's strict about his eating habits."

"What about you? What did your mom say when you said you're going to be late?"

"She said fine. But she's working overtime too so it won't be a big deal."

"So do you have something planned this weekend?"

"I have to visit to my dad. He said he misses me and I go there four times a month anyway."

"Um, your dad has remarried right?"

"Yeah," I said softly. I still can't get over the fact that he doesn't love mom now.

"And you don't have siblings? Er, step-siblings I mean…"

"Not yet," I said emphasizing the word yet.

Well yeah. Michelle and my father haven't discussed anything with me including the fact that they want to have a child. But I can feel it. I'm not stupid. When Michelle and I were watching T.V. and she'd see those commercials that featured babies, she'd suddenly sigh and go teary-eyed. And hen dad and I went shopping last time, I found him staring at a baby's clothing shop. So yeah. They're kind of planning to have a baby soon. And I can't help but wonder what my mom's feeling about all this. I still mention every little thing that I observe when I'm at dad's but she would put on a pokerface.

And I'm kind of thinking about the future. What about that then? She would grow old. I would grow too, marry someone and leave her and she'll be alone to fend for herself. Oh Christ. I don't think I can do that. Leave my mother alone, I mean.

"What are you thinking right now?" Ian asked me suddenly.

"Um, I was thinking about my mother. I – um, why don't you get the dessert Ian? I'm kinda finished with the donuts." I said evasively.

"Sure. I'll be back in a minute."

I sighed. I'm getting more and more depressed. Gah better stop sulking. Think _happy_ thoughts.

The annual Christmas party is going to be held tomorrow! I bought the one I picked a shirt. Not really good enough and not well thought-out but it will look good on a guy. Huh.

I heard Ian's footsteps and I checked my reflection subtly in my mirror. Hmm make-up and hair are still good, but what's up with my expression? I look like I'm attending a funeral.

"Here you go. I hope you like this, I'm crossing my fingers on this one," he said as he placed the plate at the table. It was a double-dutch ice cream!!! My fave!!! Ooohhh…

I started scooping up loads of ice cream and gluttonously devoured it. Yum!!!

"Hmm.. dessert? Successful enough," Ian said humorously.

"It's delicious! I love -," you! I love you! " – It!"

"That's nice. But surely, you're still hungry? You only ate a couple of donuts."

"Nah. I'm good," I said sincerely. I really am stuffed. And comparing the shrimps to this heavenly piece of food, I'll choose this ice cream a million times!

Just the, Ian's cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

A pause.

"What do you mean it's moved?"

Huh? What's been moved?

"Oh no. Are you sure? 100 percent sure?"

He sighed and muttered," Thanks. For informing me or I would've been like an idiot waiting for it to happen."

What's going to happen?

"Crap," I heard him say under his breath. I looked at Ian and saw that for the nth time this evening he was looking stressed out. Way stressed out. Instinctively, I stood up and put my arms around him.

"What's up?"

"Another plan just backfired again Wanda. Thankfully, my brother told me that it's not going to happen tonight." He said mournfully as he ran a hand through his hair.

"What's not going to happen?" I asked him gently.

"Well, the fireworks display. Our garden has a best view when it comes to sunsets, sunrises or in this case fireworks displays. Or what the case _was_."

There was supposed to be a fireworks display? But I love fireworks display!!

I told him this and he replied, "Well, Mel told me that so I thought I would arrange one for you. But it completely backfired as you can see."

"Ian. It's okay. You don't need to arrange a fireworks display for me or anything though I would've appreciate that greatly. I just want to spend some time with you that's all. And I think this evening was wonderful not to mention eventful." I said with a little laugh.

I was hoping to get a really positive response from this one. But Ian just sighed again like I'm not getting something.

"Ian, would you stop sighing? I'm a really having a great time here!" I insisted crossly.

He laughed sarcastically. Yeah right Wanda. Having nothing but a few donuts and scoopfuls of double dutch, no romantic ambiance and fireworks display, I bet you're having a really good time."

I flushed angrily.

"Ian you're the one who's not getting it. I'm having a great time here, I'm happy being here because.. well, because I'm sharing something with you. I thought that's what you're thinking too, that this is the purpose of this event: sharing something with each other. Guess I was wrong though…" I said softly not meeting Ian's gaze.

"You really think this wasn't a phony night?" he asked me incredulously.

I smiled. "What's with the past tense? This night's not over yet."

I grabbed his hand and led him to the garden. I saw this swing set and decided to sit there. Ian sat at the other swing and swinged mournfully.

"Since when do you have this swing set?" I asked him following his lead and swinged too. Not too fast though. Just the right king of swing.

"Since kindergarden. Wanda about tonight – "

"Ssh. Ian it doesn't matter. You were getting frustrated because you thought I wasn't having fun. On the contrary this night's been a pretty memorable one." I glanced at him and saw that he's got a chastised look on his face.

"What's with the past tense? You said this night's not over yet."

I smiled again. "Yeah I guess it isn't huh?"

Then, it started snowing again. Not the kind when I shared my first kiss with Ian – a strong pouring of snow it was almost sleet. Tonight, it wasn't like that. It was just snow. Pure and white snow.

I looked up and gazed at the snowflakes falling down.

"You love snow huh?" Ian noted.

I nodded reverently.

"Well, just for that, I'm going to give you something that resembles very much like this one."

I looked at him and saw him getting a box out of his tuxedo.

I just sat there gaping at him.

Internally though, I was screaming and hyperventilating.

After he got the box out of his clothing he looked directly at me. Like he was searching for something. God, his eyes are so… gah I don't even know what the proper term is.

Anyway, I went from my stupefied state and spluttered, "Huh? What -?"

Okay so I'm incoherency girl now. But you too would be incoherent if somebody is looking at you like _that_.

I gulped as he pressed the box into my hands. Just to tell you the truth, the box was flat and kind of long so a ring is definitely out. But I'm thrilled all the same.

"This is for me?" Way to go Wanda. As if there's anybody else in the garden at the moment.

He chuckled and nodded. "I'm not sure if you'll like it but yeah I just hazard a guess and bought that."

I pulled the blue satin string and gingerly opened the box. And inside it, sitting in a cloth of blue satin again was the most beautiful charm bracelet I've ever seen. There was only one charm in it though. A perfectly formed snowflake with little diamonds in the middle and each in every six ends of the snowflake. And it was attached to this beautiful silver charm bracelet that looked like silver chain what with the metal entwining over and over again.

I'm getting dizzy and lightheaded.

Ian looked anxiously at me. "Wanda? Oh no, I should have known. You don't like it." He said desperately as he gauged my reaction.

"Ian I love it!! It's just so beautiful I went into a shock. But wow. It's magnificent!" I cried out as I leapt out of the swing and into his arms for a hug.

"_You're _magnificent," he whispered in my ear.

I blushed and smiled shyly at him. I then put the bracelet on. Wow. I just can't get over its beauty.

To ruin the mood, my stomach growled loudly.

Ian laughed and looked down at me with amused eyes.

"I'll get the rest of the ice cream," he said as he sauntered off to the direction of the kitchen. But I grabbed his arm and turned him around. "What is it?" Before the words were out of his lips I had already placed a kiss on them cutting of whatever it was he was about to say. A pretty lingering one too if I do say so myself. Breathless, I tore my mouth away from his.

"I just want to thank you that's all. Not just for the bracelet but for this night too."

He cupped my face and pressed his forehead against mine. "Anytime Wanda. I love you," he sai-

Wait just one moment. Did Ian just said the L word? But of course instead of being freaked out I just murmured, "I love you too Ian. Now go get those double dutch."

He laughed and said, "Aye aye captain."

And as he went to get those high-fat calories, I just sat there thinking _well what do you know. This date wasn't so bad after all. It's even better than I thought it would be And Ian said he LOVES me!_

Yeah yeah I know. I sound pretty lousy but try almost getting drenched in champagne, not eating the shrimps that you're boyfriend prepared thoughtfully for you but ended up eating donuts instead, getting depressed because your dad and his other wife that's not your mother are planning to have a child, backfiring of your boyfriend's plans to surprise you with fireworks, said boyfriend getting depressed because he thinks you're not happy and then making up again with a present that took your breath away and you'll understand what I mean.

Really though, I'm pretty lucky that this date didn't turned out as Ian wanted it to be, because then, I wouldn't be in my happiest state as I am now.

oOo

A/N: I'll say that turned well. Tell me what you think though!! 

And i hope i'll be able to upload the OSC (original sixth chapter). 

Hmm, one question though: What is AU???? 

Thanks!!

Love. Love. Love.

Karms


	7. Burns F Living

_A/N: So yeah. I finally uploaded chap six. Well, the original one anyway. Hahah Anyway, thanks to thehost1212, GirRobo1234, sapphirenight12 and Ana for reviewing! Damn. Kept mispelling the word review. That's all. Please review. Haha sorry just tired and everything tonight. i just took periodic exams today and i'm fretting over how good i did... ~ sigh ~ Enjoy! I hope._

oOo

Confession time.

After my date with Ian last night and went home, I found my mother sitting in the sofa of our living room looking worried and extremely tired.

She jumped out of the sofa asked straightaway," Wanda, where have you been? Didn't you know that I was worried? I came home and found out that the house was empty and my daughter is missing! I have no idea where on earth you went! If you have been kidnapped or –"

By this time, I had already rush towards my mom and gave her a fierce hug while mumbling, "I am so so sorry mom! It's just that I thought you would still be in your meeting and I thought I wouldn't need to bother you so I didn't tell you that I have to go somewhere important tonight."

My mother narrowed her eyes at me. "So important that you thought that you didn't need to tell me? Wanda, just tell me where you've been."

I sighed and went to sit down in the sofa. "Fine. But please don't be shocked and promise to hear me out first before saying something."

I looked at her and she stiffly nodded her head in promise.

I took a deep breath and said, "Mother, I.. you see, it all started on the first day of classes. I met a.. certain someone who had become really important to me now. His name is Ian O'Shea. And he is also my allegedly boyfriend right now."

I paused and looked at my mom whose expression was really hard to decipher.

"I should've told you from the start but I was really afraid of what your reaction would be. But now I've decided otherwise. I'm really sorry mom. I didn't mean to disappoint you."

I looked at the floor and pressed my hands to me lap.

I heard a sigh from mom and heard her footsteps until she reached me. She took a sit and placed an arm around my shoulder.

"I'm not disappointed honey. I'm just… scared for you that's all. I mean who knows what this guy's real intentions for you are. Or maybe you're just mistaking mere infatuation for love. God knows how that happens often."

I know what she's saying. Because that's what she and my dad did. They mistook infatuation for love. Although it wasn't. And look where they ended up.

"Mom I know. But I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself."

"You might be a big girl now technically but you'll always be my little baby." And she hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Mom thanks for understanding."

"Just promise me he won't make you cry."

"Tears of happiness don't count right?" I asked as I remembered something not too long ago. About Ian indirectly making me cry because of family matters.

Mom laughed as she hugged me again. "Of course they count. But only as scores for being a good boyfriend."

"Good. Well, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep now mom and you should too. Good night mom. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie. Oh and sweetheart? You're going to Monrado. Your father managed to buy a house there and from now on you'll be visiting them for the whole of weekend. Timothy would come for you tomorrow morning after you Christmas party, okay? "

Oh. So I'll be going back and forth from mom and dad. Great. Just when I thought that I could have a normal life and all. Not that my life was normal to begin with. I am after all a result of a divided family.

Anyway I just said, "Oh okay mom."

And I went to my bedroom feeling like I couldn't care less about any of the stuff that mom told me about.

And for the first time since Ian and I shared our first kiss, I was able to go to sleep without fearing that my mother would chop me in bits if ever she ever heard of something like this. Better, I was more than happy to know that my mother understood me. And that she will always be there for me no matter what decisions I'll make. And that's a very comforting thought.

oOo

I woke up with a bloodcurdling shriek. I forgot to wrap my gift! And it was Christmas party tonight too. Oh, the horror!

So I quickly wrapped the gift (a shirt) and headed downstairs for breakfast.

After eating cereals, I took a bath and dressed up for the party.

There wasn't much event that happened. At the party I mean.

Okay, maybe the fact that Mrs. Pirette got angry because I threw my juice accidentally all over her dress is considered as an event but still. I was thinking about my vacation in Monrado. Okay, weekend but still…

Monrado.

That's the place where I was born and had my childhood days. I both loved and hated it. I never thought that I would have to go back to that wretched place once again but now… I'm going back.

I can't believe it.

"So what are you doing this afternoon?" Ian was asking me. The party had ended and without me noticing it, we were nearing the front gate.

"Um… I'm going to Monrado with my dad and Michelle."

He looked at me with eyebrows raised.

"He got a new house and stuff. And now I'm supposed to go over there every weekend."

Hmm. Why has dad taken so long to buy one anyway?

"Wow. Bonding time with your dad. And Michelle."

"Tell me about it." I said frowning.

"Something tells me that you're not looking forward for a bonding session."

"Yeah. It's just that – "

I was cut off rudely by this car honking its way towards us.

And that's when I recognized who the driver was.

It was my dad!

"Hello Wanda." He greeted me cheerfully as he pulled his car to a stop.

"Hi dad." I looked at Ian and I thought that I better start making the introductions. "This is Ian dad. He's my boyfriend. And Ian this is my dad, Timothy."

My dad's smile grew wider. Wow. Never thought that he would actually liked seeing her daughter get a boyfriend.

"Call me Tim." I snorted. My dad looked kind of defensive. "Hey. Anyway it was nice seeing you Ian but I'm afraid we have to go now. Long way to Monrado I'm afraid."

That's exactly why my mother wanted this place. Because then my father would get tired with the transportation stuff. My mother told me secretly that she planned all this out for a little payback time with my father.

"You're not going to see mom?" I asked curtly.

"I called her awhile ago." Was my dad's alibi.

I frowned and looked at Ian. With my father there we won't exactly have a moment to, shall I say, liplock. So I just settled for his cheek instead. "Bye Ian. See you on Monday."

"Take care Wanda. I'll be waiting." He said as he waved at me.

I hopped in the car; my dad smiled at Ian for the last time and started the engine.

"So what did your mother say when she heard about your paramour? She does know about it right?"

"Dad! Of course she knows!"

Well last night anyway. But she was bound to know sometime soon.

"Say goodbye to Bauhaus Wanda." Dad said when the Thank you for coming to Bauhaus sign flashed past us.

_(A/N: Bauhaus – Wanda's city. I finally thought a name for it!! Okay maybe not and I got it off from a font site but still… )_

I glared at him before saying, "It's only for the weekend dad."

"It would be so much better for you to be there with us. I mean if it's okay – "

I cut him off with an almighty, "No dad. Mom got custody of me and no custody or not I want to be with her. At least you have Michelle. Mom's got no one but me."

Dad cleared his throat and mumbled, "Well speaking of which um.. Wanda, Michelle's pregnant. We're going to have a baby."

When he said that I felt.. Well, there are too many emotions but I guess I was feeling happy for him and Michelle. Angry because I still don't get why he suddenly got a divorce with her. Sad because I won't get all the attention and scared for… mom. I'm not sure how my mom would feel about this.

"Oh. That's… great. That's great!" I murmured with more enthusiasm.

"I'm pleased to know honey. " he looked kind of relived that I didn't throw a tantrum.

I sure put up a tantrum when he told me about the other woman of his life and the upcoming divorce. It wasn't really fun for him because I slapped him at that time. Not purposefully of course. And I was also hugely affected by my emotions.

"How many months is she pregnant?" I asked randomly.

"Two months Wanda."

Woah. Then Michelle's tummy's not flat anymore! Well duh. Oh. So that's one of the reasons why dad bought a house. And then suddenly I had to turn around and lean my head against the window, closing my eyes because If I wouldn't then I just know that the tears would start rolling like crazy. I don't know if I'm crying silently because of happiness or misery though.

oOo

I woke up with Michelle's head poking out of the window and calling my name softly.

She's a brunette and she has these huge brown eyes that is really sincere. Like, you could tell whether she's lying or not just by looking at her eyes. Or you'll know what she's thinking just by looking up at those irises.

And she's really pretty and slim.

Well if you exclude her stomach that is.

God, it's been a while. I kinda missed her too. I got close to her when my dad introduced me to her. When I'm finished with my tantrum and stuff and when I matured too. Well, slightly. It's just like she's an older sister to me.

Yeah. An older sister who made your father fall in love with her.

Nice.

Not that it's her fault. She can't help falling in love with my dad and my dad can't help it too.

She's only thirty-one. Only a bit of an age difference but still. I'm kinda grossed out when I think about it more and more that she went for my dad whose in his forties now.

Anyway there she was calling me and when I opened my eyes to tell whoever it was who was keeping me from my dreams of Ian to hut up, she just hugged me fiercely and said, "Long time no see Wanda. How re you? Jesus, you've grown so much! And your hair's beautiful and stuff now. Not that it wasn't when I last saw you but it's better now. Hell it's gorgeous. You're gorgeous! And you're practically blooming."

Yup. She's talkative. She's gotta be more talkative now that she's a hormonal pregnant woman.

Ooh a more talkative and hormonal pregnant Michelle.

Somehow I can't see it.

I hugged the madwoman and said, "I heard the news. Congrats!"

She looked at me affectionately and said, "Thanks. I'm so happy that you took the news well. Anyway, your father's already took your bags to your room. Can you believe It though? A new house? Oh I can't thank Tim enough! Yesterday we decorated the baby's room and it brought tears to my eyes."

"You didn't wait for me so I can decorate it too?" I asked her feigning shock.

"Oh dear. I forgot honey. I'm so sorry. Maybe I'm getting a tad old. Yesterday I forgot where I put my glasses when it has been in head all along!"

I cracked a grin. "Just kidding."

She sighed in relief and playfully whacked me in the arm. "You coming inside? It's almost time for dinner anyway. I cooked something special. Not shrimps though. I know you're allergic to them."

Shrimps.

I smiled wistfully and fingered the delicate snowflake bracelet as I remembered last night.

I didn't really think for one minute that Ian would give me something as beautiful as the one I'm wearing now.

"Wanda Olliver? You there? Or are you currently taking a trip on Mars?"

I shook my head and answered to her previous question, "Um.. I think I'm going to take a walk. I missed this city. It was home to me for a few years."

"Okay. But be back before seven okay? It gets really dark afterward you see. Must be global warming and other environmental problems." She muttered as she climbed the stairs to the front porch.

I turned away from her and walked away.

Okay, so they got a new house. But they stayed in the same village as two years ago.

I still remember the park and the benches surrounding it. The children playing blissfully. The parents relaxing with their family.

I sighed as I remembered when I was a little child too. We had been so happy then…

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Wanda Olliver." Drawled a voice behind me.

I slowly turned around and saw –

"Burns?"

_a/n: hA yeah SORRY FOR THE oops caps lock... sorry for the short shortie chapter. _

_Cheers!_

_.~*Karms*~._


End file.
